Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Chapter 1: Lowee's Golden Era
Chapter 1 ---- ---- Planeptune: It's called WORK! ---- ---- After Neptune disappears, the mysterious Croire will congratulate Rei and Neptune will find herself falling to her doom, no worries! Noire will unhappily break your fall before you quickly realize that something strange is up. Noire is younger and the new CPU of Planeptune is a girl named Plutia (Plutie, for short?). After learning about the Seven Sages, and the Lily Rank system, check out the new items in the shops and head to the Guild for a scene. Accept the new quests, including the story quest Urgent Verification and then return to the Basilicom and talk to Neptune for a scene that changes Neptune's clothes...well, at least she isn't naked. When you are ready, head to the world map, which has changed and now only has Lowee in it's World Shares. ---- ---- Otorii Great Forest - No HDD for me! ---- ---- Start by heading forward and grabbing the Healing Pod x4 on the left side before taking the bridge across to the left. There is a SP Charger in the bottom left corner and an Auto-map Dungeon x4 just north of this. Clear the area and head back across the bridge and north. There is a Detoxin in the bottom right that you should get and then jump up the small ledge and follow it north. Grab the Healing Grass and then hear north, up the ramp to another Healing Pod. Finish your quests and then return to Planeptune. ---- ---- Planeptune: To become a CPU... ---- ---- Head to the Planeptune Guild and turn in the quest for a scene about how one becomes a CPU. After the long talk, you can leave, but in order to advance the story you will need to accept the story quest, Donate Will he see me?. If you need to head back to the forest for the Mysterious Halo, do so. Once you have the two Mysterious Halos, return to Planeptune and turn them in. ---- Abnes Appears ---- You will need to exit and re-enter the Guild to get another scene about Blanc, Lowee, and the Seven Sages, it appears as if Rei is here as well. After the mysterious meeting, Abnes will bust in and get beaten by Neptune at her own game...that little girl sure is weak. After the long scenes, head to the Guild and accept Bond Best ingredient. Once you have the two Begging Bowls, return to Planeptune and turn them in for another scene with the Seven Sages. ---- Histy!? ---- Head to the Planeptune Basilicom for another scene, with a very small and dial-up Histy. After the scene, head back into the Basilicom and talk to Neptune for a quick scene about slippers and Noire. When you are ready, accept the Desire Lovely rice story quest at the guild and complete it. ---- Noire's Quest ---- After the scene, Noire will head off and Plutia will determine that she is heading off to find a CPU Memory...we must beat her to it, but first drop by the Guild for new quests. ---- ---- Zeca Ruins No. 1 - Don't follow me! ---- ---- Follow Noire to the ruins for a scene and then learn about status effects from Histy. Once your are ready, head north and then west and down the ramp and get the Daito (PP) treasure. Now head north and hug the right wall to take a ramp down into an offshoot area with three treasure: Nep Bull (PP), Healing Grass x2, and a Life Fragment. Head back and continue north and check the right side of the room, across from the stairs, for a Healing Grass x2. Now take the stairs around the back of the room to get the Life Fragment before heading to the objective crystal. Meet Arfoire, in her younger, less ugly years, and Pirachu, who you may remember from Neptunia mk2. Plutia will run into Pirachu and realize that the girls are in trouble...we told you not to get her angry! Plutia's HDD form will be revealed and her remarkable body as Iris Heart will save your ass. Enjoy the many CG backgrounds of Iris Heart, Purple Heart, and Black Heart as they all transform and take on Arfoire for reals, with EX Finishes! After the battle you will learn about EXE Drive and be on the world map. ---- ---- Planeptune: Bad Plutia! ---- ---- Return to Planeptune's Basilicom for the mandatory bath scene that all JRPGs must have. After hooking up a connection with the Big Histy and watching the scene, we will be introduced to Nepstation, which you can now check through the Basilicom TV's. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory walkthrough